Daddy's Little Girl
by Cambie
Summary: Kristoff refused to believe the fact that his daughter was growing up. So how does he react when she brings home a boy for the first time? Modern!AU


**idea from awsomestoriezgirl12 :)**

**disclaimer: Frozen belongs to the Disney Company**

**X~X~X**

"Why is there a boy sitting in my living room?"

Anna looked up from the phone book and smiled at her husband. Despite his interrogation, she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi to you too," she giggled. No matter how old they got, she would still think Kristoff was the most attractive man she had ever seen. Age could not take away his thick blonde looks or his bright warm eyes, always full of emotion.

Usually Kristoff would come home from work to his two favorite women; his gorgeous wife Anna of twenty years and his just as stunning daughter Catherine of just sixteen. His mood would instantly be brightened at their youthful smiles and bright eyes, always eager to tell about their days and just as enthusiastic to hear about his. But after walking in the suburb home had him seeing red. "Care to explain?" Kristoff demanded again, letting Anna take off his jacket but not falling victim to her enchanting charisma to try and get him off topic.

"Ok, don't freak out," Anna explained, biting her lip, looking just as young as she was when Kristoff first fell for her. "Catherine decided to bring home one of her school friends for dinner."

"Boys aren't her friends," Kristoff argued, glad they were upstairs so the teens couldn't hear their conversation. "He seemed to be sitting rather close to her on the couch when I walked in."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully and started to dial the phone. "You're overreacting is adorable. It's not like they're going to get it on with us right here. We were teens once too," she winked.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff tried to ignore the blush creeping onto his thick neck and cheeks.

"I'm ordering pizza. You know my cooking isn't always...predictable, and I didn't want to embarrass Catherine," Anna shushed his lips with her finger when the operator picked up the phone.

Kristoff groaned. Now he was going to have to eat with that...punk! Great. Just peachy. How come he was the only one mad about this? Catherine was only sixteen! Kristoff didn't start dating Anna until she was eighteen, and that was pretty young! Deep down, he knew this day was going to come the second he held her small body in his bulky arms for the first time. But that didn't mean he was ok or prepared for it. At all.

"How are you ok with this?" He asked with exasperation, running a large calloused hand through his scraggly mane.

Anna shushed him once again while she ordered. "Go visit! I'll be down in a second," she mouthed, brushing him off with her slender fingers.

Kristoff groaned once again and reluctantly made his way down the stairs towards the living room. Stopping in the kitchen, he hid behind the wall and coudln't help but eavesdrop on the pair's conversation.

"Oh, you'll have to forgive my dad. He's a little...protective of me. I didn't really tell him we were dating either," Catherine told her guest awkwardly, and Kristoff could practically see her warm brown eyes looking away awkwardly and her biting her lip, just like her mother.

"He can't be that scary, can he?" her friend (Kristoff refused to use the 'b' word) replied. "I mean, you're sixteen. He's going to have to let you go sooner or later."

_I choose later, _Kristoff thought, already irritated with the kid.

"No, you don't understand. I told him I was in love with Zac Efron when I was twelve and I had to listen to a sermon on how dating was bad," Catherine fiddled with the ends of her bright auburn hair. "And that was Zac Efron. Like I'd ever have a chance to meet him."

"Maybe your mom can help persuade him?" the boy suggested.

"Maybe. Mom has my dad practically wrapped around her finger," Catherine giggled, her eyes sparkling.

Kristoff scowled. _No she doesn't, _he thought, _If anything, she's wrapped around _my _finger. _

Suddenly, a hot breath on his neck interrupted his mission. "What the hell are you doing?" Anna whispered, standing on her tip toes to reach his height.

Kristoff jumped. "God, Anna, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he smiled lovingly at his wife.

Anna gave him a knowing look. "Were you spying on them?"

"What? No!" Kristoff's voice cracked, causing the children's conversation to stop rapidly.

"Dad?" Catherine's voice rung out, and footsteps could be heard coming towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing sweetheart! You mom and I were just ordering dinner," Kristoff tried in vain to cover his blush with a smile.

Catherine gave him a look that was reserved only for teens and crossed her arms. "Ok..."

"Why don't you introduce your friend?" Anna asked cheerfully, clapping her hands together to change the awkward tension that was quickly forming.

"Oh, um Dad...this is Trent. Trent, this is my dad," the young girl introduced. Said boy got up from his spot on the leather couch to formally shake hands with the older man.

"Nice to meet you sir," Trent's voice was as firm as his handshake.

Kristoff grunted shortly in reply, shaking the boy's hand. He approved of his manners, but even that could be forced. If he even allowed Catherine to date - which the chances being slim to none - he needed to know she had the best.

"Why don't we all go sit down in the dining room? The pizza should be here soon," Anna yet again saved the conversation, leading the group into the adjacent area.

Each person took their place, with Kristoff at the head, Anna on his left, Catherine on his right, and Trent opposite him. The table was set awfully elegantly for their type of meal, and Kristoff was the definition of uncomfortable. He had never been much of a sociable or graceful person, growing up in the mountains and eating off plates and utensils his father carved out of wood. But Anna had changed everything for him those many years ago. He would've done anything for her, and still would today. So after looking at her excited expression at the teens, giddy as a matchmaker, he decided he would give the kid a chance. Only slightly.

"So, uh, Trent. How did you meet my daughter?" Kristoff contradicted his personality by starting off the chat.

"She's in my Chemistry class. We got paired up as lab partners," Trent replied, sitting politely on his chair with hands folded on his lap. Kristoff almost physically winced when he began to flip his shaggy brown hair. Reminded him of some punk that was popular when he was a kid...

"Oh. And, uh, are you interested in dating her?" Kristoff didn't realize his inappropriate question until Catherine gave him a killing look and Anna choked on her water. He gave his wife a '_what?'_ glace while his daughter continued to stare him down with piercing brown eyes.

"You don't have to answer that," Catherine looked panicked for her guest, whose eyes were just as frantic.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit inappropriate at times," Anna said gently with a sympathetic, weak smile.

"No, no it's fine. Actually yes, I am interested in your daughter," Trent began courageously, earning shocked looks from all of the Bjorgmans. "She's one of the most intellectual, stunning girl I've ever met. Her wit keeps me always smiling and guessing, and I would love your blessing to be able to date her. Sir," he added the last part for good measure, and after realizing how brave he had become. He looked over at his romantic interest, who could only blush and look down at her empty plate.

The room fell silent after the green eyed boy's declaration. Anna almost legitimately starting aww-ing but kept her fan girl feelings inside. Catherine couldn't help but let a ear to ear grin escape from her mouth, still red (screw her embarrassing genetics) but feeling on top of the world. If he was eating, Kristoff would've either choked on his food or spit it out entirely. He had not expected that intelligent and professional response from the teen. He was speechless.

"Well, thank you for that," Kristoff stammered, trying to regain his regal position in his family. "But I still think both of you are far too young to begin a relationship."

"Dad!" Catherine protested.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled simultaneously.

"What?" Kristoff put his hands up in self defense. What did he do wrong? He just stated his answer, and that was that. As much as this boy seemed to like his daughter, they were far too young for love. He didn't want his little girl to get heartbroken. She was still small and naive in his mind.

"Honey? Can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" Anna asked with gritted teeth, already standing up and making her way towards her destination. Kristoff realized it was not a question but an order. And because he lived to please her, he followed like a lost puppy.

"What?" the blonde said with sassy eyes.

"You are such a prude!" Anna slapped his shoulder with a determined look of anger across her freckled face.

"What did I do?" Kristoff asked, completely oblivious.

"Trent is a perfectly adorable boy who wants to date Catherine! Is that such a bad thing?" Anna argued. "And the things he said, you have to admit those were sweet! What's the harm of letting him take her out?"

"She's far too young. And I don't trust him," Kristoff answered flatly, his stubbornness protruding.

"Kristoff, you're so bullheaded!" Anna yelled in frustration. "Why can't you just accept the fact that your little girl might not be so little anymore? As much as we both hate to admit it, she's growing up. We need to loosen the reigns a bit," she said, calming down ad rubbing up and down his arms soothingly.

Kristoff shook his head, refusing to believe that very persistent fact. "She doesn't need a boyfriend."

"You're lucky my dad was never around when we got together," Anna smiled, shaking her head. "He would've been so much worse than you. And with your manner,s you would've been kicked out before you said hello!"

"What? I am not that strict," Kristoff bickered.

"Yes you are," Anna said with a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck causing Kristoff to wrap his around her still slim waist.

Kristoff groaned. "What if he hurts her?" he said with one final protest when Anna kissed his jawline teasingly.

"Then he'll be sure to run away fast, because you'll be after his hind the second he does," Anna hummed into his neck.

Kristoff groaned again. The things Anna did to him, even after twenty years. "Fine," he finally gave in. "I hate you."

"Mmm I don't think so," Anna said, raising her head and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before retreating out of his embrace.

The second the couple walked into the dining room, they could see the teens both sitting in their proper places, but laughing and smiling, happy to be in each others company. Anna smiled and rested her head on Kristoff's broad shoulder, giving him an '_I told you so' _look, to which Kristoff could only roll his eyes.

Maybe he was wrapped around her finger. But only a _little _bit.

**X~X~X**

**hope you liked! **

**reviews are like crack to me. **


End file.
